


An Eternal Daze

by larryent



Series: Power of Youth [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dead Louis Tomlinson, Grief/Mourning, I hate that tag omg, Inspired by Music, Loss, M/M, Sad, Sad Harry, i'm sorry but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryent/pseuds/larryent
Summary: Tomorrows are eternal, just like his love for him.Includes lyrics from and inspired by 'Tomorrow Never Came' by Lana Del Rey featuring Sean Ono Lennon.(I took this down a while ago, now it's rewritten)larryent January 2017





	An Eternal Daze

"I still wait for you," Harry drops to his knees and traces the carved letters of the stone. "At that spot, we would always wait." He picks one of the roses from the bouquet and places it by the grave. "In the city on that park bench. That was our spot, don't you remember?"

"I still wait for you, even though I know you're never going to come back."

_"Hey, what-cha doing?"_

_The boy looks up at Harry over his sunglasses, "shaking 'n' moving!" His voice is rich like honey._

_Harry furrows his brows, "looks like you're dancing in the middle of the park like a weirdo to me." He makes a face._

_The stranger simply grins and flings his arms up. He hops onto the park bench and begins to twirl under the sunshine, "I don't care what it looks like to anyone else. I'm having fun!"_

_Harry continues to stare at him, "why?"_

_The boy stops spinning and points a finger at the man, "don't ask me why. You don't need a reason to have fun."_

"I just wanted you to stay." Harry sits with his legs crossed. "I wanted you to stay with me, on the side of paradise." He looks up at the soft blue sky scattered with white clouds, "in the Tropic of Cancer or something like that."

"If I had it my way, you would've stayed." He closes his eyes and could see Louis wearing his signature adorable grin. "That way, we'd have more time. More chances, to love and be loved. More opportunities to fuck up, make each other cry and come back to each other again."

_"Hey, what-cha thinkin'?"_

_The small boy moves his hair from his eyes and shrugs his shoulders._

_Harry plops on the bench next to him, he holds out his palm with a shiny coin in the middle of it. "Penny for your thoughts?"_

_The stranger stares at the coin for a moment before nodding his head across the street, "those lights are blinking."_

_The other man glances up and sees a tiny vehicle with flashing lights, "yes they are."_

_Louis shakes his head, "not those," he lifts his hand and points to the small store with an even smaller patio directly across from them, "the ones on that old jukebox."_

"Do you remember about a year ago, we went to your parents' country house?" Harry brings a rose to his face and breathes in the scent.

"The one with the roses and we played guitar in your barn?" He sets the flower on the other side of the gravestone. "It was like every day was just another day. Leaving room for more, you know?" Harry smiles softly at the memory, "every moment we spent together was the best of my life but I didn't know it. I took it for granted, I took you for granted and I just wish I could go back." He swallows, "and show you how much you mean to me." Harry smiles sadly, "I was too blind to realize that was  _it_  for me, that was when you became everything to me."

Harry twirls a single grass stem around his finger, "I wish you told me when it was  _it_  for you. But that's okay, I forgive you." He lets out a shallow breath. "I could never stay mad at you."

_"Hey!"_

_"You're late." Harry huffs, holding the handle of the umbrella tightly._

_"I know, I'm sorry." The blue-eyed boy takes a seat next to the boy, despite it being wet with rain._

_"I waited for you in the middle of the pouring rain."_

_"I know."_

_"Do you know why?"_

_Louis pulls his hood down and lets the raindrops fall onto his hair, "nope, but I bet you'll tell me." He quips with a cheeky grin and combined raindrops on his face, he looks beautiful. He is beautiful._

_Harry sighs and scoots over a bit before moving the umbrella so it covers the two of them. "Because I adore you."_

"Sometimes, I would put on the radio to our favourite song. And it makes me happy and sad." He smiles. "It's like you're still with me in a way—but that proves the fact that you're gone."

The next moment, a deep sinking feeling bubbles in the pit of his stomach. He blinks away the tears and says, "you left that day. Your last words to me were, ' _I love you like no tomorrow_ '." Harry swallows the lump in his throat, "you told me that the morning before you left. And for you, tomorrow never came."

He kneels back and places the rest of the roses by the bottom of the stone, "but I know you love me. Even if there be no more tomorrows." He can't help but smile when his ring caught a rich glimmer in the sunlight. "Because, you Louis Tomlinson, were the love of life, and you'll be the love of life when I have no more life to live. I'm such a fool, huh?" He mutters. "A fool for you, still loving you even though you left me."

He stands up from the grass and dusts off his pants, "I'll still be waiting for you in the city on that same ugly little park bench whether it be the summer or the pouring rain. I know you won't come but I like to pretend you will." He picks up his sunglasses and hat, "it probably isn't healthy but I don't care, because loving you like no tomorrow isn't healthy either."

"I want to see you again, more than anything. But, you'd be mad if I have no adventurous stories to tell you—adventures we could have had together." He says softly. "So I'll live, for you. I'll live to my fullest, so when we meet again, I'll tell you everything you missed."

Harry kisses his fingertips and reaches down, he brushes his hand along the smooth stone, "see you later, Lou."

And he walks away, his heart is begging him to look back and he does.

Just at that moment, a bright stream of the sun shines through the clouds, casting upon the gravestone.

And Harry understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is but I hope you enjoyed it. tell me what you think :^) it's possible i might add on to this story, but for now, this is it.


End file.
